


Behind Closed Doors

by knockmeout



Series: Of Dark and Narrow Places [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Butt Plugs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: Since he first starts high school, Kwon Soonyoung has snatched the school’s title of flower boy. The juniors admire him, his peers envy him, and the teachers adore him. But, that isn’t all to the student council president. Very few know how the student council president acts behind closed doors.Lee Jihoon, the vice president of the student council, unfortunately (or fortunately?), experiences first hand how the student council president acts behind a closed door.





	1. Mr. President

Since he first starts high school, Kwon Soonyoung has snatched the school’s title of flower boy. The school knows him as the smart, innocent, and kind student council president. The juniors admire him, his peers envy him, and the teachers adore him.

But, that isn’t all to the student council president. Those around him only knows the side he shows publicly. Handsome face, friendly smile, and generous heart. Very few know how the student council president acts behind closed doors.

Lee Jihoon, the vice president of the student council, unfortunately (or fortunately?), experiences first hand how the student council president acts behind a closed door.

Jihoon inhales sharply when the digits inside him struck his pleasure spot. His desperate moans are muffled by the hands clamping his mouth as the fingers abused the spot mercilessly. His legs shake under him, his moans turn into short gasps as he gets closer to his orgasm.

“You good?” Jihoon shivers at the warm breath hitting his sensitive ears as he nods. After a few more thrusts, the fingers inside him are pulled out and Jihoon unconsciously whines. 

“Soonyoung…”

He hears a breathy chuckle from behind him before the blunt head of a hard cock is pressed against his opening. “You’re not the only one on edge,”

Jihoon moans against the palm of his hand as the thick length pushes into him. His inside struggles to stretch no matter how many times it has been penetrated by the same cock. 

“If only we’re not at school, I’ll make you scream my name as loud as you can,” Soonyoung gives one last push and his cock sheathed fully in the warm opening. Jihoon clenches and unclenches his inside, getting himself used to the shaft as he feels warm lips trails along the back of his neck giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

“But,” Soonyoung pulls out and snaps his hips hard, causing Jihoon to arch his back when the head of his cock hits his prostate dead on, “You also look so damn pretty when you’re holding your voice back as I fuck into you!”

Soonyoung doesn’t start slow, he never did. He thrusts his cock rapidly into him while hitting his prostate with amazing precision. Jihoon is a moaning mess against the door of the storage room. His legs feel like jelly under him. The only thing holding him back from sliding down to the floor is Soonyoung’s grip on his hips. 

“Fuck, Lee. You feel so good,” He hears Soonyoung whispers on his ears and Jihoon shudders.

The thing about Soonyoung’s voice during sex has always turns him on more than anything. The deep hoarse voice that replaces the light chirpy voice he usually use in public, has always sent shivers down his spine. 

Soonyoung snakes his hand down Jihoon’s stomach, tracing the happy trail down to his aching cock while leaving wet kisses on his shoulder. “Do you want to come?”

Jihoon nods vehemently. His legs give out as his hips twitch desperately when Soonyoung warm hand surrounds his length. Jihoon manages to keep standing by placing both his hands against the door. His moans spill freely out of his lips as Soonyoung keeps his hard thrusts against his prostate. A warm hand clamps his mouth to stop his voice from leaking.

“Geez, you’re gonna get us caught,” Soonyoung murmurs as he quickens his thrusts. In normal circumstances, Jihoon would roll his eyes and replied that it was Soonyoung’s fault in the first place. But, with a cock drilling inside him and a hand working on his hard cock, Jihoon could only do so much.

“Oh, fuck.” He hears Soonyoung moans as the hand on his cock speeds up, “Come, Jihoon. That’s it. Good boy,” 

Though muffled, Jihoon gasps Soonyoung’s name as he comes. Hips twitching frantically as Soonyoung pleasures him from both sides. It takes Soonyoung another hard thrust before he comes inside him, warm sperm coating his insides. Jihoon moans, his sensitive inside clenches Soonyoung’s coming cock, milking it out completely.

They stand there for a moment, Soonyoung still completely sheathed inside him, as they pant for air. “You still have PE right?”

“Yes, asshole. You know it and you still do this!” Jihoon turns his head to glare at the smirking boy.

“You’ll be fine,” Soonyoung smiles, capturing Jihoon’s lips in a kiss. Soonyoung’s lips taste sweet as usual. Plump and moist as it presses against his own. In between kisses, Soonyoung pulls out his cock causing Jihoon to moan against his lips, suddenly feeling empty after being filled so fully in the last few minutes.

But, the feeling doesn’t last long when he feels a blunt object being pushed back inside him. Jihoon gasps, pulling away from Soonyoung’s kiss. “What the hell, Kwon?!” 

Jihoon clutches Soonyoung’s arm as he bites his bottom lip, holding back his moan when Soonyoung pumps the object inside him.

“I have a fucking PE class next, Kwon Soonyoung!”

“I told you you’ll be fine,” Soonyoung smiles innocently as he pulls Jihoon’s pants up, butt plug still snuggled in his ass.

“You’re a fucking sadist,” Jihoon moans when Soonyoung presses the butt plug through his clothes.

“You already know that,” Soonyoung turns his body to face him to fix his shirt. “Keep that inside you. Don’t try to take it out, because I will know about it,”

“Soonyoung, please,” Jihoon puts on his best puppy eyes, but Soonyoung is as expected immune to that.

”No, can’t do,” Soonyoung kisses his lips softly, after he quickly tucks his cock back into his pants and fixes his shirt and tie, returning to his proper student council president look, “I gotta go. I have a meeting in two minutes,”

Soonyoung snatches away another kiss before he opens the door of the storage room and with a very typical Soonyoung’s smile he says, “Good luck with your PE class!”

Jihoon wants to yell at the closed door despite knowing how futile it will be.

He glances at his watch to see that his PE class will start in 15 minutes. Groaning, he tries to move with the butt plug inside him. “Motherfucker,” Jihoon moans as the butt plug moves slightly inside him. He can feel Soonyoung’s cum trapped in him by the thick plug.

“Oh God, Soonyoung,” He shudders at the feeling and the thought of having Soonyoung inside him. 

He should have known it would not end well when Soonyoung asked him to help him get a few things from the storage room. He should have known that that innocent smile was only a bait until they were hidden behind closed doors. That’s how it has always been and Jihoon still falls for it.

Jihoon could take the plug out, but as Soonyoung said, he would definitely know about it and Jihoon is not going to try his luck. Should he skip PE altogether? But he shudders knowing the consequence of skipping the class would even be worse than simply taking the plug out. 

He opens the door of the storage room, peeking through the empty hallway. Soonyoung is gone, he must have run to the meeting room already. That asshole. Taking a wobbly step, he stifles a moan when the butt plug snuggles deeper into him.

“Jihoon!” He jumped slightly when he heard his name called as soon as he closed the door of the storage room. Biting the inside of his cheeks, he turns to find one of his classmates run up to him. He is already wearing his PE clothes. “We were looking for you!”

“Are we late for class?” Jihoon asks, worried if they took too long in the storage room. He’d definitely blame Soonyoung for it.

“No. We’ll have a soccer match.” His friend beams at him excitedly, not realizing how quick Jihoon’s face lose its color, “We have to decide which team will have the school’s ace!”

No. Not soccer.

“Come on, Jihoon!”

Jihoon internally screams imagining his near future. Of all the sport they could do for PE, their teacher chose soccer. Right on a day where he has a butt plug up his ass.

He follows his beaming friend while gritting his teeth. Simply walking has already strain his self control, thinking about how hard it will be when they start playing makes Jihoon sweats profusely.

If Soonyoung sees him right now, he must be screaming with joy. But, he won’t let him win that easily. After all, he has a reputation to hold. 


	2. Mr. Vice President

Handsome, snarky, and talented. The student council vice president, Lee Jihoon, has been the school’s cool idol ever since he first stepped through the school gate. His popularity comes from mastering multiple music instruments and ruling the soccer field. It boosted even more when Kwon Soonyoung, the student council president, chose him as his vice president after he won the election earlier this year.

But, those people around him doesn’t know the real nature of their relationship. Jihoon may seem composed and capable at all times, but Soonyoung knows best how to shake that composure.

His eyes have been locked on the small figure gasping for air on the side of the soccer field. Off all the things they could do for PE, their teacher apparently chose soccer. The sport Jihoon excels at. 

He almost feels bad if the vice president does badly on it. But, as expected of the school’s ace goalkeeper, he has been protecting his goal from his classmate aimed kicks with complete perfection. 

“Woah, Jihoon-sunbae is so cool. I heard he hasn’t let anyone make any goal yet,” Soonyoung turns to find his junior joins him. They have just finished the meeting and some of them remains in front of the meeting room to watch Jihoon’s PE class. In distaste, Soonyoung notices some of Jihoon’s fans.

“He is,” Soonyoung answers. Realizing that he is a little too cold, he adds with a smile, “I’m expecting the club report soon, Seokmin.”

“Ah, yes, sunbae. I’ll submit it by Friday,” his junior quickly says sheepishly. Soonyoung smiles at the beaming juniors before excusing himself to get closer to the soccer field.

He is a little bit disappointed by how it turns out. He expected Jihoon to be at least a little flustered, but here he is doing exceptionally well as usual. 

As he gets closer, he catches the instructions Jihoon yells from the defense line. His friends moves to the places where he wants them to. But, a game with full amateurs can only go so well. By the time he reaches the bench, the ball is rolling out of the line towards him.

Jihoon has already jogged to get the ball when he notices Soonyoung and frowns.

Maybe, it’s not going as well as he initially thought after all. Soonyoung throws the panting goalkeeper a sly smile. 

Jihoon definitely sweats more than he usually did. His PE shirt is drenched and his dark wet hair is swept back showing his flustered face.

“You’re good, vice president?”

Jihoon silently flips him the finger before he takes the ball and kicks it back to the field. At this point, Soonyoung believes that the only thing that keeps him standing is his pride as the school’s ace.

He suppresses his shudder as he pictures the way Jihoon’s inside clings desperately to the butt plug. He can't help but acknowledge Jihoon’s self control since he knows the butt plug must have poked his prostate so many times. He fell numerous times when he tried to defend his goal. Some times on his butt, and Soonyoung finds a hard time keeping his face emotionless as he thought about how Jihoon (tried not to) reacted.

Their PE teacher finally blew the whistle signalling that the game is over after another ten minutes of play. As his friends groan and scramble to get drinks, Jihoon promptly drops on his knees, his limbs shakes and his face flushes red. 

Soonyoung hears the teacher dismisses the class and he stalks the gasping goalkeeper. “Good job there, vice president,” Soonyoung says as soon as he is within earshot.

“Bastard!” Jihoon manages to gasp out despite his breathless state. “I can’t stand,”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Soonyoung smirks as he swiftly picks up Jihoon’s off the ground and carries him bridal style. Jihoon yelps and reflexively circles his arms around Soonyoung’s neck.

“Oh, God!” Jihoon gasps against his neck. “Fuck! Nggh, Soonyoung!” 

Jihoon twitches in his arms, fingers curled against the back of his shirt. Soonyoung groans, his pants suddenly become too tight, “Did you just come?”

He hears nothing but breathless moans and shuddering breaths on his ear.

“Soonyoung!” One of their friends approaches him when he notices Soonyoung’s carrying Jihoon, “What happened?”

“Cramps. Don’t worry, I’ll take him to the infirmary,” Soonyoung answers and runs away as fast as he can to the student council room. The hallway is mostly deserted, safe for some students who still have their cleaning duties. Soonyoung silently prays that none of them pays any attention to him running down the corridor with Jihoon in his arms.

He kicks open the door and almost yelled in triumph when he sees the empty student council room. He locks the door behind him and drops Jihoon on his seat. “I can’t believe I come in public,” Jihoon covers his face.

“That was really really hot!” Soonyoung says as he eyes the wet blotch between Jihoon’s legs, a solid proof that he came untouched.

Jihoon removes his hands off his eyes to glare at the student council president.

“Are you happy now? Can I take it out now?”

“Very. Though I was a bit disappointed you managed to protect your goal perfectly,” Soonyoung quickly takes Jihoon’s jersey pants and underwear off, causing the vice president to yelp in surprise.

“Soonyoung! Stop undressing me!” Jihoon tries to keep his pants intact, but Soonyoung is stronger.

“I thought you wanted to take the plug out?”

“With you that means another round of you fucking me!”

Soonyoung smirks as he drops on his knees and pulls Jihoon’s legs apart. “You read my mind,”

“Stop it, asshole!” Jihoon tries to close his legs, but Soonyoung firmly holds his thighs apart.

“Look at you all leaking,” Soonyoung licks his lips. Jihoon pulls the hem of his shirt lower, trying to hide his half hard cock and leaking hole from Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Now, it’s not like this is the first time I see it,” Soonyoung grabs Jihoon’s wrist but Jihoon keeps his hands down. Soonyoung looks up to the blushing vice president. “Don’t make me tie you up too,” Soonyoung warns him. Jihoon whimpers in response, Soonyoung catches the cock twitches under Jihoon’s shirt.

“Or do you prefer to have your hands tied up?” Soonyoung tightens the grip on Jihoon’s wrists as he trails his nose on the younger boy’s jaw.

“No.” Jihoon gasps as Soonyoung licks the column of his neck. “I want to touch you,”

Soonyoung stops briefly as he looks up to the blushing vice president. “That’s...awfully honest of you. How rare,”

“Shut up,” Jihoon wiggles his wrists out of Soonyoung’s grip.

Soonyoung grins, hands slipping down Jihoon’s PE shirt and pulls it off over his head. “What do you think your fans will think about you when they see their favorite sunbae like this? Naked, hard, and leaking…” Jihoon moans as Soonyoung fingers his hardened nipples, “...for me?”

“You keep forgetting that I’m not the only one who has a reputation to uphold,” Jihoon grabs Soonyoung’s tie and pulls his face closer to his, “We’re in this together,”

“Damn, right, we are.” Soonyoung whispers before closing the gap between them, capturing Jihoon’s chapped lips between his. “I should get you some drinks first,” Soonyoung pulls away, caressing the parched bottom lip with his thumb.

“You can get me a drink after that one round!” Jihoon circles his legs around Soonyoung’s middle, grounding his groin on Soonyoung’s half hard cock.

“It’s not even two minutes ago you asked me to stop,” Soonyoung smirks teasingly.

“Shut up and get on with it!” Jihoon glares, his fingers working on Soonyoung’s tie, “God, I love undressing you,”

Soonyoung flicks Jihoon’s right nipple as he runs his lips on Jihoon’s jaw, “You and your kinks,”

“Undressing you is nothing compared to putting a butt plug in me in PE class,” Jihoon catches Soonyoung’s straying lips between his own and gnaws at the bottom lip. Soonyoung smiles between the kisses, hands roaming the expanse of Jihoon’s skin.

“How many times have you undressed me in your mind today?”

“Lots,” Jihoon gasps when Soonyoung accidentally nudges the base of the butt plug, “But, when those girls asked you if they could volunteer for the upcoming festival, I wished they knew you fucked me in the closet behind them yesterday,”

“Should we let them know?” He twists the butt plug slowly before pulling it off completely, causing Jihoon’s mocking laugh gets choked by a surprised gasp.

Jihoon grasps his upper arm as he controls his breathing. His hole is wide open and wet with the remains of his come. Soonyoung licks his lips before pushing two fingers into the loose opening. “You’re so wet,”

Jihoon quietly moans as Soonyoung drags his fingers inside him, making scissoring motions to widen the opening. “Soonyoung…” Jihoon groans as his inside clenches.

“Coming again?” Soonyoung speeds up his thrusts, making Jihoon twists his body above him, the fingers clutching his shirt tighter. 

“Nnh! Soonyoung…!” Jihoon stops mid-arch when Soonyoung pulls his fingers out of his contracting hole. “You’re such an asshole,” Jihoon pants, sending the grinning student president a weak glare.

“I thought you knew?” Soonyoung taunts with a smile.

“I’m restating the fact,” Jihoon says as Soonyoung stands up, looming over the panting vice president. In one swift movement, he takes off his shirt, smirking when he notices how much the action affects Jihoon, who has his hand on his dick, lust filled eyes greedily taking in the view.

He fiddles with his belt, making a show of slowly lowering the zipper of his pants, knowing how Jihoon loves it when he throws away his proper image to fuck him raw.

“Open your mouth,” Soonyoung settles his right knee on Jihoon’s side, half straddling the moaning boy, thumb slipping between Jihoon’s lips before gently pulling his jaws open. “Make sure it’s thoroughly wet, alright?”

Jihoon can only moan when Soonyoung pushes his cock into the awaiting mouth. The older boy sighs appreciatively watching half his cock disappears between the pretty lips. Jihoon is compliant, letting Soonyoung holds his face, while he thrusts the hard shaft into his mouth. “Suck it properly, now,” Soonyoung moans as he feels Jihoon’s throat tightens around his cock, “You’re not even getting half of it wet,”

Jihoon grunts, pulling the cock out of his mouth before running his tongue on its underside, “It’s your own fault. My mouth can only take so much,”

“I feel like it’s your twisted way to compliment me,”

Jihoon replaces Soonyoung’s hand on the stiff penis, stroking it as he mouths the heavy sacks. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m just saying I have a small mouth,”

Soonyoung chuckles, fingers slipping between Jihoon’s dark hair. “This small mouth looks so pretty sucking my dick, though,” He says as Jihoon swallows his cock again. He gives his cock several hard sucks before he pulls away, looking up to him with glassy eyes. His cock twitches at the sight. 

“Fuck me,”

An imaginary string snaps in front of his eyes as the request falls from Jihoon’s red lips. Soonyoung steps down from the chair and takes the rest of his clothing off. Jihoon has his legs on the arms chair, exposing his wet and gaping hole waiting for him to fill it up. “Hurry,” Jihoon whispers.

Of course. Jihoon doesn’t need to tell him.

He picks Jihoon off the chair, hastily cleans the surface of his desk, and sits Jihoon down at the edge of the wooden desk. The head of his cock is pressing against the winking opening as he breathes against Jihoon’s lips.

“Maybe I really should put a butt plug inside you more often. I love how honest it makes you,” Soonyoung grins.

“Just fuck me, Kwon!” Jihoon pulls Soonyoung’s hips down and both moans when Soonyoung slides into him easily.

Soonyoung quickly picks up his pace. He doesn’t start slow. He never did. The way Jihoon clings to him, the warmth enveloping his sensitive cock have always snapped his self control since the very beginning and the only thing he wanted to do was to pound into Jihoon as hard as he can.

“Fuck, Lee!” Soonyoung repositions himself, gathering the strength on his thighs to snap his hips harder against Jihoon’s groin. He feels Jihoon’s blunt nails on his back, his mouth clamped on his shoulder to stop his voice from seeping out. “Are you close?”

The muffled sounds of his name reach his ears as he pounds faster into the warm opening. The knot at the bottom of his stomach twists. He loves making Jihoon screams his name, but the way he still calls his name even when he desperately tries to keep silent gives him a different sense of pleasure. 

“Hold your voice back,” Soonyoung whispers in his ear, “As much as I want people know how wrecked you look right now, you’re mine. I’m not sharing. Not even that lovely voice of yours when you call my name so desperately.”

Jihoon twitches in his arms. Fingers scratches his back as he gets lost in the pleasure. Soonyoung winches when he feels Jihoon’s teeth on his shoulder. Warm liquid wets their stomach as Jihoon comes between them.

Soonyoung growls lowly in his throat, feeling the ring of muscles tightens around his nearly exploding cock. A few more hard thrusts, Soonyoung moans against Jihoon’s neck as he fills his hole with a fresh warm come. Wet squelching sound fills the room as Soonyoung rides out his orgasm, relishing in the feeling of how warm Jihoon feels around him. His hips still bucks slightly trying to push his come deeper into Jihoon’s hole.

It takes him a few minutes to realize how motionless Jihoon has been. Steady warm breath hits the side of his neck and Soonyoung peeks down to see Jihoon passing out in his arms. Streak of tears run across his flushed cheeks. 

“Oh, well, looks like I overworked you,” Soonyoung pulls Jihoon closer to him and presses his lips lightly on the top of Jihoon’s damp head.


End file.
